10 Cheesy Lines in the Lives of Ichigo and Rukia
by ren.o5.zuki
Summary: The title says it all. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! hope you'll enjoy this one. NEW CHAPTER: I'M HERS!
1. Cigarette

Author's Note: This is a fic about IchiRuki and some cheesy lines that I knew and discover. This will be a 10-chapter Fanfic. Please read and review! Enjoy!

Pairing: IchiRuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Cigarette

* * *

**

**Rukia's POV**

Ichigo and I are peacefully walking on our way home along the streets of Karakura where stores and shops are lined up near the side walk. There's a store where you can buy Electric Guitars, jewelries, and more. I even saw a store that sells stuff toys and guess what? I saw Chappy in it!! I asked Ichigo if we could go inside but he refuses, damn that strawberry. And so I walk ahead of him because of what he did. I'm about to turn right at the corner but I felt a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked at the owner of the hand and saw it was him although he isn't looking at me; instead he's staring at a store that sells CIGARETTE! My eyes widen, he couldn't be thinking of using that horrible thing! I mean isn't cigarettes bad for the health? He's just sixteen! I should stop him before he decides to destroy his life.

"Ichigo."

"What?" He responds, not looking away at that damn store. I'm getting worried on what he was thinking. "I know what you're thinking so you better sto—"

"Rukia, are you a cigarette?"

"Eh??" Now what the heck is that? He just asked me if I'm a cigarette! Is he crazy?

He then looks at me with a smile plastered on his face and removes his hand from my shoulder. "I asked if you're a cigarette."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, I think of you as _my_ cigarette."

And now I'm his cigarette! There's something wrong with him.

"What?? Why?"

"It's because you're giving me _**HOPE **_and _**FORTUNE.**_"

…

My cheeks turned a little bit red and I glanced at him, there on his face plastered an evil smirk. Stupid cheesy line of Ichigo! He started to walk and left me. I'm surprised of what he had said and I somehow got annoyed by it, and that's when I realized it. He just told me that I gave him hope and fortune, aren't they brands of cigarettes? Oh that moron! I run to him and kicked his shin immediately. The red on my cheeks didn't leave so I tried hiding my face from him but I tragically failed. He chuckled upon seeing my face and snake an arm on my shoulder as we started to walk home again.

* * *

Author's note: YAY! The first Cheesy Line is done. Oh, and I don't own Hope and Fortune. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review. If you have any suggestions or additions to my Cheesy Lines, then please do tell me! Thank you. :D Sorry if i have some mistakes, and please do tell me what is it. :DD

This chapter is dedicated to Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky. Hope you like it, "RUKIA!". :D

- renzuki


	2. Court

Author's Note: YAY, Chapter 2! They are kinda OOC here so…. Don't throw pebbles at me, alright? The first chapter is OOC too. :) Please read this and leave a review. Hope you'll like this one.

Disclaimer: I cannot own Bleach even if I wish upon a star. :D

IchiRuki 3

* * *

Court

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

It's kind of relaxing knowing that the weather outside is calm and refreshing. Everything was quiet and the only sound that you can hear inside my room is the chirping of the birds from the outside, the tick of the clock and the midget's pencil scribbling on something. I'm sitting on my bed, reading a good Shakespeare novel while Rukia's at the table doing some of her crappy shits again. Man, she never stops doing that! Whenever hollows are not attacking, all she ever does is piss me and draw at the same time. Like what she is doing right now.

I looked at her and saw a smile on her face while she lets her hand move according to what the heck she is doing. She pauses for a moment and looked at me. "What, Strawberry?"

"Nothing, Midget." She stuck her tongue out on me and returned from what she was doing. I stood up and walk to her only to see the crappy drawings she's been doodling for almost an hour. "Geez, Rukia. What **is **that? A pig?" I asked, pointing at Rukia's drawing.

"That's a bear, you moron! A FREAKIN' **BEAR**!!" she screamed at my face.

"How can that be a bear when it looks like a pig?"

"You're stupid, Ichigo. You just can't understand what **ART **is."

"I understand what art is, midget. What I do not understand is that drawing of yours… why do they have to be so damn crappy?"

Her drawing's like this… There's this orange-haired pig… I mean, bear who's hugging a small raven-haired bunny (just like the scene in the movie, Fade to black) which reminds me of the time when I stabbed her with my Zangetsu to bring her back to her senses. It's nice to know that her drawing of the bunny has improved, except for the… uh… other creature. I can feel her reiatsu flaring up. I watch her as she slowly stood up and turned towards me with her head looking down. Maybe I should really stop saying such things before the midget attacks; I don't want to suffer with her strong kicks anyway. I can hear that she's mumbling something although I can't figure it out too well. It sounds like "revenge" or something.

Oh. Wait. **No**.

Did I just hear Revenge?

"Uhh, Ru-Rukia."

She's still have her head down. Wait, was that a sob?!

"I-*sob*-Ichi.."

"R-Rukia. C'mon! It's a joke, alright? A joke. So sto—"

"I'll just *sob* see you in court, *sob* Ichigo."

What the hell? Have I done such crime for her to see me in court? Geez, it's just a freaking drawing!!

"Geez, Rukia. That's the lamest reason I've ever heard! You'll see me in court because I mocked your drawings? "

"No."

"No?"

"NO."

"Then why?"

She looked up and stares at me. Her cheeks are red and her eyes can't be read. Is she really this angry of me? As far as I know, I've teased her and her drawings for a long, LONG time but none of this happened before.

"I'll see you in court… because…"

"Because?" I asked as I stare back at her with confusion and worry set on my eyes. She started to walk near me; I took a step backward only to find myself stranded between her and the closet's door. She smiled.

"You have stolen my heart, Ichigo."

"Wha —?"

I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence because she had pressed her lips on mine. I never thought that her lips would be this soft and warm. I closed my eyes and respond to her actions abruptly. I opened my eyes when I felt her broke away from our kiss. We stared at each other for five seconds, face flushed. "Revenge is sweet, strawberry." She said, as an evil smirked reveals at her face. Rukia stepped back away from me and started to walk out of the room.

Damn that midget! Now this is what her revenge is!! She's not going to leave me here dumbfounded after what she had just done; I'll show her what the real kiss is. I started catching up to her and then… this is where the real thing begins.

* * *

AN: o.O Okay, so end of Chappy 2. Hope ya like it. Please leave a review. Thanks!! :] If you guys have any suggestions or additions, then just tell me. Thanks again. :D

So.. did you guys get the cheesy line?

"I'll see you in court. Because you've stolen my heart."

The reason why I made Rukia said that is because she can't say a GOOD retort for her to win. So she just decided to do that. Rukia won anyway. Ichigo too. (coz he got a kiss.) :D

- renzuki


	3. Flat and Sweet

A/N: Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG update! I was busy like hell (we have too many things to do like homework and stuff even it's our vacation…damn.) and our internet's connection got broken last week. I can't access Facebook, Yahoo, Deviant Art, Google and ! ERR!! And I got sick for two times, stupid cough and colds. But anyway, everything's alright now, I hope. So here is the third part of my fanfic!

**Rating: T for mentions of sexual stuff. And some curses. :]**

_**Lalala – Ichigo's hollow**_

_Lalala – Ichigo talking to hollow/Ichi's thoughts_

Merry Christmas! Well, belated. Advance Happy New Year!

Thanks for the lovely people who left some reviews on my previous fics. Thank you so much! And to show you how I appreciate it, here's a story for you. This will serve as my Late Christmas gift to you guys. Sorry for the late update, once again. I hope you'll like this one.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH IN ANY FORM OR WAY. KUBO TITE OWNS IT. But I wish I do.**

**

* * *

Flat and Sweet

* * *

  
**

**Ichigo's POV**

Damn, is it the weather or is it just me? Man, I feel hot. The temperatures rising and Rukia isn't helping! Today must be my Hell day. Or maybe not…

Just about a minute ago, I was _peacefully _sitting here on my chair, reviewing for the Anatomy quiz next week when I suddenly felt her enter _my_ bedroom and surprisingly wrapped her arms around my neck as she kisses my cheek, and that made me startled. Yes, Rukia and I have been a couple for a month now and I still feel surprised whenever she **flirts** with me, it's very unusual. I mean she's RUKIA and she's one of a feisty girl. But even though I hate to admit it, I liked it when she does that.

She removed her hand, disappointment creeping up on me. I turned around to get a full view of her beautiful face and, once again, surprised to see what the hell this midget is wearing. Now this is where the temperature started to change, it felt like our surrounding was burning and it's making me feel… aroused. Who wouldn't feel this sensation I am now enjo-…err…suffering? A _woman_ is with me, inside **MY **bedroom, wearing only a see-through dress, having her underwear and bra inside. My mind was on cloud nine!

_**King, you've been ogling at her, don't ya know?**_

_W-what?! Shut up! I am not _**ogling **_at her!_

_**Yeah right, King! **__**Good job stating the obvious!**_(Insert evil laughter here)

_ARGH! Get away, bastard._

_**A'right, King. If ya said so. But you better do something coz I can feel the sexual tension going high!**_

My hollow disappeared, his laughter fading away. Damn it.

"Hey, Ichigo-_kuuuun." _She purred in my ears like a _cat_. Man, my face blushed like a tomato or strawberry! It seems that she's having too much fun torturing me, huh? Well, it's not like I'm not enjoying this anyway. "You like what you see?"

There she is again, purring on my ear. Darn, it's really not helping! I'm supposed to have control on myself but she's making it so damn hard for me. _Fuck shit. I'm feeling horny._

"Erm… Ru-Rukia. Just what the hell are you doing?" I asked, acting as if I don't really know what she's doing. "I'm… I'm kind of busy, you know. And… you should be busy too!"

"Oh yes I am busy…" she said, looking at me seductively. She smirked at me and continued, "Busy making your fantasies come true."

I gulped, looking nervous and excited at the same time. "Wha-What are you talking about, shrimp?" Oh _Kami_, I'm stuttering! She then sat on my lap, making herself comfortable. I looked down at her. _I'm a lucky guy!_ Wait! I shouldn't be thinking like this! We shouldn't be doing this, well at least not for now, and… and… _God, she really is SEXY._

"Oh c'mon, Ichi-kun. I know you want this."

"…"

I'm so speechless at this time; all I could do is to stare at her!

Rukia suddenly wrapped her arms on my neck once again, but this time pulling me down to her. She began caressing my lips. And I closed my eyes and started to kiss her back passionately, making her moan. To my utter disappointment, she broke the kiss and stood up, her hair covering her face.

"What the-?! Rukia? Did I… do something wrong?"

I stood up and touched her shoulder; she looked up at me, and guess what she did next?!?!?! She **LAUGHED! HARD!**

"HAHAHAHA! I-Ichigo! You could've seen your face!" she began, laughing hysterically, her face flushed. A tear present on the side of her eye, must be from laughing hard. I let go of her shoulder, "Man, your face was PRICELESS!" she continued her hysterical laughter.

_Bitch!_

"_Kami_, my stomach hurts!" Rukia said, as she dropped down on her feet, still laughing.

Now what?! She just seduced me and I can't just easily leave it like THIS! She just walked in my room, almost wearing nothing while kissing me damn passionately and it was all a big joke?! No way would I let this moment end like this, Rukia shall pay! I clenched my fist and looked at her with a deep, _deep_ frown. She then stopped laughing and glance me a confused look. I kneeled down next to her, "Ichigo? I-uhh... Sorry…?"

Ha! Sorry my ass, Rukia!

"Rukia…" I whispered. I land a hand on her face, rubbing it gently. And then an evil smirk appeared on me. "I won't just let this end here, _babe_." Her eyes widen as I continue to rub her soft skin.

"Huh?"

"Your lips seem to be very sweet…"

"….?"

"Would you mind if I taste them again for the second time?" I whispered suggestively.

Unaware of what I'm planning, she unknowingly nods her head. I snake my both arms to hers, carrying her to my bed. I dropped her on the bed, climbing on top of hers and closed the gap between us. She closed her eyes signaling me that it's my cue. From there I began kissing her luscious lips, feeding the sweetness coming from her. I licked her lips, demanding for an entrance which she accepted with no delay. My hands found its way to her waist, holding her like there's no tomorrow. She, too, held my neck as our tongues slowly dances creating a rhythm that only the two of us can initiate.

The two of us were both enthralled by making out that we nearly forgot the need of oxygen. We then broke the kiss, panting at the same time. Her face was still flushed making her look more seductively beautiful. I pecked her lips and whispered, "Ru-Rukia… you're so beautiful."

"You… don't look bad yourself too, Ichi…"

I smirked, saying to myself that we're too far to stop now. I know that sounds out of my character but who wouldn't be out of his own self when the person you love with your whole is with you? I stared at her eyes, making me drown on its beauty. Figuring out that staring isn't just enough, I started talking. And I know I sounded like a pervert while I flashed an evil smile and say this words, "_Babe,_ your stomach looks rather flat… let me change that."

From outside of my room, moans and gasps can be heard. And that's when the _REAL party_ started.

* * *

A/N: And the rest of the scene, I whole-heartedly leave to your imaginations, my lovely readers.

…Okay. I didn't saw that one coming! I hope you like this one. You see, it was **very** hard for me to write this one because I'm really not good on this kind of situations… I haven't written a lemon yet. And I'm not planning to make one. Well…So the cheesy lines did you spot them? Of course you did!

"Your lips seem to be very sweet…Would you mind if I taste them?" And "_Babe,_ your stomach looks rather flat… let me change that." I got the second one fromBlack Sun Upon An Icy Sky. Thanks to her! XD

Oh, and please review so I can hear what you guys think. Thanks!

- Renzuki


	4. Holding Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Author's note will be at the next chapter. (Sorry for the late update. )

* * *

Holding Hands

* * *

It is summer indeed; the noon heat getting on their skin and the weather's as hot as newly cooked bread. Well, not that much, it lower when afternoon came. So here we have our two lovebir - I mean Shinigamis walking side by side as they made their way to their - his - home, they've been walking for almost fifteen minutes. Luckily, the sun's ray isn't too hot unlike earlier, which made it easier for them to walk with no difficulties. School ended earlier than before so they decided not to stay for long and just go home to have some nap or a glass of mango and strawberry shake(requested by none other than the Chappy-loving shinigami) made by Yuzu.

It's been 3 months since the Winter War had ended and a lot of things changed between their relationship with others, they become closer and open about the Job they are involved in, although some things still remains the same, like how they slashed hollows, and the like. Ichigo and Rukia became closer than before; they could've been mistaken as a married couple for those who do not know them, especially when they argue.

Today, though, is not like any other day. They are walking quite silently, no fighting and bickering was happening, although we all know that that won't last for long.

For Ichigo, he's having a good time walking like this even though his popular scowl never leaves his (handsome) face. Whenever he is with her alone, he always have this so called 'butterflies in the stomach' although he is not very sure if it really is butterflies or just the heat. He glanced towards her and thoughts started to flow in his mind. He can't deny the fact that he, Kurosaki Ichigo, had fallen in love for this Chappy-Loving Midget, his Rukia. His eyes landed on her lips, blushed crawled up to his cheeks making him look away from her. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had fallen for her ever since the day she was brought back to Soul Society to execute her. He shake his thoughts, forgetting about her almost execution. Rukia changed his whole life and he's happy for it. That's all that matters for him right now, maybe he'll tell her about his feelings someday.

Rukia, noticing the way he glanced at her, looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She can feel the way his reiatsu change, especially when they're alone like this while walking silently, only 3 inches apart from the other. She looked away from him and started to think about the idiot, which she claimed hers. Yes, he did rescued her from the execution, saved her ass for how many times, and been there for her through joy and pain, but she never know if he feels the same. She finally admitted to herself that she'd fall in love with this Carrot-top. Ichigo may not know this but it's up to her if she'll let him know. Rukia took a last glance at the boy beside him and sighed, closing her eyes from the thoughts flooding her mind.

Hearing her sigh, he looked at her and saw that she had her eyes closed. "What's wrong?" He asked, confusion crawling up on him.

She opened her eyes, startled by his sudden question. "Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat it again, Rukia."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, Ichigo."

"Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked again, holding her wrist this time to stop her from walking. Sometimes, she's making him worry too much.

"What made you asked that question? Nothing's wrong, Baka!" She struggle from his touch and released her hand from him.

"Yeah right. You sighed like the whole world is on your shoulder and you tell me it's nothing! Nice one, Midget."

Ichigo was expecting a kick from her but received nothing. Something must be really bugging her.

'Oh, so he heard me... Great.' She thought.

"Ah... Don't mind it, Ichigo. It's just the heat so you don't need to be worked up about it."

He looked at her, raising his left brow, "Worried? Who said I'm worried about you, Pipsqueak?"

"Whatever, Ichigo." Rukia said, looking at him like he just admitted something he don't know. "Who said you're 'worried'? I said 'Don't mind it,' Strawberry." She smirked upon seeing his eyes widen.

"Bastard..." He grumbled, looking away and started walking again.

"Come on, Ichigo! There's nothing to be shy about..." Rukia started to walk, too, making her pace faster to catch up on him. "...admitting the fact that you're worried about me."

She received no response.

"So now you're ignoring me, huh?" No response.

'Good job, Ichigo. Keep ignoring her, she'll stop soon enough. Just ignore and ignore the Midget.' He thought, talking to himself.

Rukia gritted her teeth after not getting any answers from him. 'So you want to play a game, huh Ichigo? Then a game shall we play.' She smiled evilly as playful ideas flow in her mind.

Rukia roamed her eyes around and noticed that they were in a not-so-crowded street. 'Perfect!'

Ichigo felt something weird, making him shiver in fear. 'Mu-Must be the weather. Yeah, the... the weather!'

"Oh, Ichigoooo!" She cried.

'Ignore her, ignore her!' He told himself.

"How long will you keep on ignoring me?" She said, increasing the tone of her voice for others to hear.

'Is someone talking to me? Hmm.. Nope.' Ichigo thought as he continues to ignore her until she gives up. But I don't think she'll give up any time right now, poor Ichigo.

'Damn it, Strawberry! You don't want to give up, huh?' She yelled inwardly, annoyed that he still ignores her. She started to fake some tears and whimper here and then, getting weird looks from the people around them.

Hearing her sobs, Ichigo stopped on his tracks for a second and began walking again. 'Don't let her fool you by her acting, Ichigo. It's one of her-'

"Hey dude, quit being an ass! You're making your girl cry."

_My girl?_

"What's wrong, pretty lady? Is that guy hurting you?"

_Me? Hurting her?_

Upon hearing those words, he turned around and saw some decent, old, and perverted guys surrounding her.

"How rude of you, Orange-hair moron. Making someone like her cry! Come here, my lady, I'll make you happier." Another guy interfered, reaching out his hand to touch her. Seeing this, Ichigo rushed towards her in a heartbeat, stopping the guy's hand before it touched HIS Rukia.

"You better think first before you touch what's mine, bastard!" And with that, he rewarded the guy a one big punch making his face bleed in pain. "Now that will teach you a lesson!" He screamed at the guy's face that's now lying unconsciously at the ground. He turned around and glare at the guys surrounding them. Knowing what the message of his glare is, they immediately scampered at went away.

Ichigo looked at Rukia to check if she was okay. Indeed, she was okay but what surprise him was how her eyes were open wide, her mouth slightly open and how her cheeks were flushed. _She looks so cute… Ah, what the hell?_

"Rukia, are... are you okay?" He asked, worried about her reaction. She did not answer him, but nodded instead. "Oh, good. Let's go then."

She nodded once again. He began walking and she followed him.

Rukia got her awareness back and looked at him. "He looks cute when he blushes." She mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" He questioned, not glancing back at her. Lucky for her, he did not see the redness of her cheek.

"No- Nothing!"

"Oh..."

They continued to walk in silence like what they were doing from the start, Ichigo on her right side. Although something's quite bothering her, she's been noticing how he constantly glances at his left hand. Rukia can't afford having him looking at his hand for every minute so she did what she think can answer the question.

"Ichigo. Why do you keep looking at your hand?"

"Uh.. There.. There's something wrong with it."

Confused, she replied, "Eh? What is it then?"

Without thinking any further, the next words that came out of his mouth might change everything, "You aren't holding it!"

Registering the words that just came out of his mouth, he stopped walking and his eyes widen. 'Hell! Did- Did I just say that out loud?!'

"Err..Rukia. I uh..."

She smiled, recalling the words he said to the guy who nearly touched her.

"_You better think first before you touch what's mine, bastard!"_

'Mine, huh?'

Rukia chuckled, surprising him a bit. She walked toward his side and holds his hand. They looked at each other, smiles planted on their faces. The two of them started walking again, but this time, their hands entwined with each other.

"I like you, Rukia." He tightened his hold on hers.

"I like you too, Baka."


	5. Interested

AN: Fifth story! Sorry again for the loooong wait. Please read and review! Hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

Interested

* * *

Ichigo swears to all the creatures on Earth that this teacher of his is a hollow, or maybe like an evil that even _Satan_ can't compete with her. This evil teacher he was talking about gave him a _special _assignment, more like a punishment because he came to school late. It wasn't his fault that five hollows attacked him while he's on his way to Karakura High and it took him thirty minutes to kill them, and Rukia wasn't in the Human World to help him because she had been called by his I'm-higher-and-way-cooler-than-you brother! Too bad he can't just explain to his teacher that he had fought five hollows because it is his job as a Shinigami. That would be ridiculous. He could only imagine his teacher looking at him with as if he was insane with WTF expression on the face while saying _"Is the screw on your head gone missing? Or did you just eat something horrible that made you go crazy?" _Thinking of that only made him shiver on his seat.

Sitting on his chair while staring furiously at the paper between his hands, he cursed outwardly that even his foolish father can hear and feel his enormous anger from downstairs. He didn't even notice that a certain someone had come inside his room because of the utter annoyance, which was caused by him.

"Do you really have to yell so damn loud _at this kind of time_?!"

He looked at the speaker to see that it was the _Little Miss Midget_, according to him, who had invaded his room. He decided not to response and to ignore her for the rest of the night. He wasn't really in the mood to argue with Rukia at the moment. Ichigo took a glance at his watch and saw the time. 10:30 PM. He sighed in irritation.

Rukia, noticing that he won't be answering her question, walked to him and smacked his head. "_Stupid!_ I'm asking you, Strawberry!"

"Oww! You bitch, what's the matter with you?! And my name isn't Strawberry!"

"Well, if you just answered my question then I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Ugh! Just… just shut up will you? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something here?"

And yes he was in the middle of something. Rukia look over his shoulders to see what he was doing. There she saw a paper between his hands, take note: a **blank** paper.

"So… I didn't know that you worry too much over a _blank_ paper, Ichigo. That's so…" She snickered, "…pathetic!" her snickering turned into laughter; she's way too enjoying this. "Why in the world would you worry about a—"

"Quit it, Rukia! If you're just going to laugh and torture me, then please go away." Ichigo said, calmly, hoping that his "acting" would progress to her mind and make her worry. He doesn't want her to leave, anyway. Noticing his sudden serious response, a look of worry crawled on her face; it really isn't like Ichigo to get so pissed this fast about something silly. Because of her frustration, she sat down on his bed and looked down at the floor.

"So-sorry."

He smirked, he knows that she's getting worried and he patted his shoulder inwardly as if he just won something because of his acting skills. Ichigo noticed her abrupt silence and looked at her and said, "I'll forgive ya in one condition." The smirk on his face still present, knowing too well that he won this battle.

"Eh?" She said, her expression changing from being sorry to annoyance.

"I didn't know that you've become deaf, Kuchiki."

"Shut up! Now, what's the condition?"

"Hmm..." He turned his head back to his table and rubbed his chin as he began to think of a good condition to blurt out. Ichigo's eyes landed on his paper and said _Uh-huh!_ like he just developed a new formula that will defeat Einstein's.

"W-what? You finally figured out the "condition," huh?" Rukia asked in confusion by his sudden reactions.

"Yeah."

"Then spit it out already!"

"Excited much, huh?" He grinned.

"Ugh! Kurosaki Ichigo, I do not have time for this silly game of yours. If you won't tell me, then I'm so ready to leave." She exclaimed, then stood up and made her way to the door but was stopped when a hand gripped her wrist. She looked at the hand's owner and glare.

"Geez, Rukia. Chill down, will ya?"

"Hmph!" Ichigo released her and she walked back to his bed. "Now, what?"

"Okay. So you see this paper that you've just make fun of earlier?"

She frowned and nods.

"Well, the reason why this piece of shit is empty is because I can't think of a good thing to write in it!"

Rukia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And?"

"And I'm _asking for your help_."

They stared at each other for a good 10 seconds before Rukia said, "Okay."

….

"O-Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's… Forget it!"

"So, what do you want my help for?"

After that, Ichigo started to tell her the details on why he was experiencing a major problem including that pesky paper on his table. He even blamed her for _**not being**_ _**on his side**_ early this morning, which causes his tardiness. They had, once again, created a 10 long minutes of bickering before they proceeded on their – **his** – major crisis.

"Have you been using your mind lately, huh Strawberry? Why can't you think of something to write in it? I thought you were…_ehem_…smart." She snickered.

"What the-? Rukia! We've been fighting for I-don't-know times! Can't we just take a break? I really need to get this thing done and I _need_ your help to do it." He said, emphasizing the word 'need' to sound like he was begging while making his lips pout a little, this kind of thing was very unusual for the Orange-headed Shinigami but his desperation on finishing the infuriating special assignment his evil sensei gave him.

"Right, sorry." Rukia lied on his bed making Ichigo's face change to something that says 'don't lie on my bed!' but decided to shrug it off due to their constant quarreling. "You mentioned that Sensei wanted you to write something romantic, eh?"

"Yes."

"And you can't think of what to write because writing romantic essays is ridiculous for you, yes?"

Ichigo nods his head.

She sighed, "This is harder than I thought." She grabbed Ichigo's notebook and pen on the table and flipped it open to the last page and began scribbling words he cannot see.

"Huh? What are you writing?"

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"We'll start on listing things that can help you to write something romantic, okay? So, first question…" She looked at him and he stared back. "…What are you interested to?"

'_You.' _He thought. Unaware that he just said out loud what he was thinking. Rukia's eyes widened, blush creeping up her face.

"Uh. I-Ichi—" Realizing what the hell just happened, Ichigo's face turned red and started to panic on how would he explain his unexpected answer.

"Ru-Ru-Rukia! Uh I… you see… uh…" He stammered. He looked at her face and saw her smile. Rukia got up on his bed and made her way towards her. "Ru-Rukia?"

"I-I'm interested to you, too. Ichigo." The next thing he knew, her lips where on top of his making his eyes widened. The kiss didn't last for long for it was only a five-second kiss. It was disappointing for his part but he's happy at the same time. They stared at each other once again until she started to walk towards his door.

"Y-you're leaving?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be a distraction for you Ichigo, considering that I'm the source of your interest, too." Smirking, she turned the door knob and opened the door while saying, "Take that kiss as your Lucky Charm, Ichi. I'll be happy if you finish that."

Knowing what she means, the color of his face came back to normal. "Heh, sure you will, silly."

She chuckled, "You might as well get a _reward_ again after that." Then she winked him goodbye as she closed the door.

He smiled, facing his paper and began writing. And then he blinked.

'Did she just wink at me?'

* * *

AN: 1,385 words! Yosh! I am really really sorry! It's been so long since the last time I've updated this story. I can explain. You see, my problems are eating me up on the insides. Hahaha! But there's nothing to worry about it, I can handle it. I think. :D And I also got lazy on doing this story coz I'm not in the mood. So if you have any complaints due to my long disappearance, please tell it to me. I really am sorry.

Hey guys, please feel free to give suggestions or request. You can give any Cheesy lines that you know; I'll acknowledge you, too.

- renzuki


	6. I'm Hers

Author's Note: Sorry for making such late updates with my story. School's been preventing me from typing stories and I hate it. XD Too many stuffs to do, return demos here, projects there. But it's necessary. LOL. ANYWAYYYYYYYYY. Here's another story from me. I'm really sorry for being late.

I didn't like this one, I dunno why. It's kinda not cheesy, I think. Read and reviews please :D Enjoy!

Edit: _**DON'T OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

I'm HERS.

* * *

Summer it is, indeed. The sun's ray strikes their skin with its burning sensation. Sweat began to form on each other's forehead, making it more irritable for the two Shinigamis. The clothing they are wearing sticking in their skins, creating an image of them as if they just had took a shower.

This high temperature isn't helping on making them enjoy their first – yes – first date. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, the two shinigamis who've shared everything from heaven and hell, the heroes of Karakura town and Soul Society and the pairing who were too oblivious on their feelings before, are now couples. Yes, it's been confirmed that the two of them began dating after confessing to each other just a week ago.

But it turns out that their first date _ever_ isn't as good as they thought it would be. Well, they aren't that romantic with each to start with to expect something unusual, anyway. They don't _cuddle, hold hands _and _kiss_ together in **public.** They may be doing this "sometimes" in private but _**never**_ in public.

"Damn it, Ichigo! It's soooo hot!" Rukia whined, fanning her hand to make some air.

"What do you want me to do? It's not like I can make a snow, you know." Ichigo replied sarcastically. He was expecting a kick or a slap but nothing came. He looked at her and saw that she was sweating a lot. He reached to his pocket and pull out his handkerchief. "Here."

Rukia took the hanky and wiped her forehead, "Thanks."

He smirked and took her hand. "Come with me, Rukia."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Just shut up and come with me, Midget. Ow!"

Rukia released her hand from his and kicked his shin. "I'm not coming with you until you tell me where we're going, Strawberry!"

"Ugh! We're going to the mall, okay? So just shut up and let's go. It's too hot and I'm not in the mood to argue with you." He held her hand once again.

She raised an eyebrow and shrug. "The mall, eh? Okay!"

After a 20 minute walk, which seems like forever for the two of them due to the sun's hotness, they got in the mall and sighed. The air conditioned inside was really helpful. Ichigo released her hand and they began walking.

"Ah! The temperature here is much better than the outside!" Rukia exclaimed, hovering her hands above her head in joy.

Ichigo looked at her and smiled, seeing her happy makes him happy too. "Where do you want to go, Rukia?"

She looked at him questioningly, "I don't know, you're the one who brought me here!"

"Are you hungry or something?"

A big smile plastered on her face as she thought of something brilliant, "Let's go get some ice cream, Ichigo!"

"Okay then."

Ichigo and Rukia started to walk to look for an ice cream store until some curvy blonde-haired girl with huge breast (and when I mean HUGE – it's as huge as Matsumoto Rangiku's!) went up to them and placed an arm on Ichigo's shoulder. (AN: HOW DARE HER!) She looked at him seductively, glanced at Rukia, and then looked back to Ichigo.

_How dare her! _Rukia thought angrily. She glared at the girl then looked at Ichigo, who's now fidgeting by the girl's sudden action, and gave him a look that says: _Ichigo, you should do something or else…_

He knows Rukia's getting really mad, he can feel her reiatsu flaring so high so he must really do something to stop this madness. "I—"

"Hi there, _cutie._"

He tried to get out of the girl's grip but it seems that she's holding too tight. "Ehem…"

They looked at where the sound came from. _Rukia._ Maybe the girl did not hear her because she continued talking. "My name's Cassandra…" or maybe she really just ignored her. "…What's yours?"

He looked at Rukia carefully, she seems to be very jealous and it looks like she's trying to restrain herself from doing some spells to the girl. He sighed, "I'm HERS…"

Ichigo forcefully removed the girl's arm and placed a hand at Rukia's shoulder, "…And she's MINE. So sorry but I really don't like girls who…you know. Ah, we must go. Bye."

Cassandra was left dumbfounded, looking at the couple walking to the ice cream shop. She smirked to herself and sighed, "She must be really lucky to have him, eh?"

* * *

AN: Now what? Is it good? HAHA. Sorry for the mistakes.

_My name's Cassandra, what's yours?_

_I'm Hers._

They're kinda OOC.. D: Reviews please. Thank you!

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Geez, I'm gonna be a year older soon! D: lol)**

**Any suggestions for some cheesy lines? :D  
**


End file.
